Heartsong
by Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Summary: Prince Jack of the Northlands has never been able to sing, not even whistle. The only way he will ever sing is when he hears a song from a heart that matches his own. Crack! Like seriously, I dare you not to laugh at least once. And fluff. Warnings: Rated T for brief upper body nudity, mild suggestive humor, and lots of kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Jack of the Northlands sat calmly doodling snowflakes in one of his father's books when a pile of letters was unceremoniously dumped in his lap. "Whoa! Dad, what is all this?"

Emperor North of the Northlands chuckled heartily and sat down to read. "All from subjects of our lands accepting to come for your coronation!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh right, that thing where I have to pick a girl to marry in less than four hours. Great."

The emperor looked over his reading glasses at his son. "You know laws as well as anyone. You can not rule without consort. Cheer up! There is bound to be nice girl with right song."

Looking over the pile of letters, the prince sighed. "I have heard so many songs, but never one that I could finish." Jack stood and waved a guard away from the door, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

Once outside, the prince wandered aimlessly in the palace grounds, kicking a tuft of grass here, swatting a tree branch there, all the time gazing dejectedly at the moon. "If I'm doing something wrong, can you just tell me what it is? Because I've tried everything, but I can never sing back to anyone. You made me this way! The least you could do is tell me... tell me why."

The moon as usual was silent. Jack groaned in frustration and continued walking the grounds, eventually making his way to the stables. Jack had always loved horses; they were warm, soft, understanding, everything he'd always longed for and never had. Patting the neck of his favorite white mare, the boy became aware of a faint sound farther down the line of stalls. Someone, probably a stable hand doing their nightly chores, was whistling softly to themselves. Jack sighed at the comforting sounds; even if he couldn't sing himself, he still enjoyed hearing others. Silently moving closer, the prince saw a chestnut haired boy about his age brushing a large black horse by the light of a single lantern. The boy's whistling blended into a wobbly tenor as he began to quietly sing.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart...  
And love...

The boy heaved a heavyhearted sigh and Jack felt a tight aching in his chest as shaky words spilled from his own mouth.

And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

The surprised stable boy looked around for the other singer; seeing no one, he cautiously continued.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

Tears of joy fell from Jack's eyes as music cascaded from his soul to echo around the barn.

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me

Both voices rang with laughter as they sang the last lines together.

To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!

Jack slid down the wall separating him from the other boy and tried to process what had just happened. He did it! He actually opened his mouth and had music come out! The fact that a stable boy was the other singer hadn't really registered; for now, Jack was still high on the music. The stable boy peeked around the stall and quickly dropped to kneel in surprise. "Your Highness! Please forgive my disturbing you! I-I had no idea it was you singing with me. No! No, not w-with m- Oh gods! I mean..."

Jack laughed and pulled the boy up to his feet. "Don't be sorry! Honestly, singing with you was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Thank you so much, you have no idea..."

The brunet timidly looked up at the prince with sparkling green eyes. "...how..."

Light brown freckles stood in contrast to golden skin in the dim glow of the lantern. "...much..."

A slight smile curved gently to one side of a beautiful mouth. "...it meant to me."

"Are you alright Your Highness?"

Jack quickly pulled himself back to reality and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you. Thank, uh, ye- um, yes. Yes, right, I'm alright."

With his heart pounding, Jack quickly spun on his heel and ran from the barn; and he didn't stop running until he was safely in his own bed with the lights out.

"Oh my giddy aunt! What just happened?!" Jack knew very well what happened. "Ohhhh criminy! He sang my song. Okay. I can deal with this, I can deal- Ohhhh nuts!" Suffice it to say, the prince didn't sleep much that night.

At breakfast, Jack's mind was still spinning from the night before; not only from the singing, that went without saying, but also the stable boy with the green eyes, freckles, and sweet smile. North watched his son absentmindedly butter the same piece of toast for the third time.

"Something on your mind, Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh! Ummm, no. No, nothing at all." Jack quickly ate the overly buttered toast and stood to leave. "I uh, think I'll go for a ride today; you know, clear out the cobwebs. Right."

North shook his head and returned to reading his letters.

Once outside, Jack took a very long route to the stables, constantly muttering to himself as he jumped to avoid bushes that somehow wound up in his path. "Hey. Hello, um, that was a really great song, maybe you'd like to sing it again? No! That was awful! Come on, you can do better than that."

The stable door loomed up sooner than expected and Jack nervously walked in. "Hello?"

An older stable hand with greying hair bowed to him. "Good morning, Your Highness, are you wanting to ride Fernfrost today?"

Jack looked around the nearly empty barn distractedly. "Yes I do, thank you. Do you know where I can find the boy who was on duty last night? Green eyes, brown hair, freckles?"

"Why yes my lord; that would be Hiccup. Has he done something wrong?"

"No, no, I just wanted to ask him about something he was feeding the horses, they seemed to like it."

The old man scratched his wispy hair as he thought. "Well now, I think he went into the forest this morning to find herbs for the Emperor's horse, has a bad leg you see, and said he'd be back by nightfall."

Jack swung into the saddle and tightened his grip on the reigns. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate your help."

Bright sunlight filtered down through the trees as Jack rode into the forest, keeping a lookout for the brunet boy. After only ten minutes of meandering, the Fernfrost pricked up her ears and the prince could faintly hear angry cursing coming from his left. Approaching the sounds, Jack couldn't help chuckling at the colorful oaths being uttered by someone with a familiar tenor voice. "Thor almighty! Some people fall in the pond, or the mud, but me?! I manage to fall in the only bramble patch in the whole forest?!"

Dismounting his horse, Jack rounded a tree and saw that the boy had indeed fallen backward into a very large patch of brambles and not been able to get back out. As he caught sight of the prince, Hiccup groaned and slumped deeper into his leafy prison. "The gods hate me."

Jack shook his head and started shrugging out of his vest. Hiccup's eyes went wide and an instant blush flourished across his cheeks, "With all due respect Your Highness, what are you doing?!"

Jack just looked at him for a second before hanging his vest on a tree branch. "Uh, I'm going to help you out of there? There's no point in getting everything shredded on those brambles. Can you move your arms?"

Hiccup tried to move but his sleeves were caught fast. Jack had taken off his shirt as well so he was wearing only his leather riding pants. Leaning over the brambles, the prince began painstakingly unhooking thorns from the other boy's shirt, one by one. "So, your name is Hiccup, right?"

Hiccup closed his eyes, respectfully not staring at the prince's flawless white chest inches from his. "Yes, Your Highness."

He heard a snagging sound and the prince huffing in frustration. "Please call me Jack. Every thorn I undo, two more take its place; I think we'd have better luck freeing your shirt if you weren't in it."

Hiccup's face turned scarlet. "I really don't mind staying here the rest of my life!"

Jack snickered at him, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll faint at your awesomeness?"

Hiccup thought about his situation for a few seconds; the prince seemed to be treating him like an equal and though he knew he was probably breaking about a hundred royal protocols, he decided to just have fun while it lasted. Rolling his eyes, the brunet smirked right back. "Oh yeah, there's consequences to keeping this much raw Vikingness contained."

Jack just chuckled and held the collar of Hiccup's shirt so he could shimmy out of it. As they worked, the prince glanced curiously at his companion. The freckles from his face continued to cascade in rivers over his shoulders and down his chest and back, forming little constellation like patterns that glowed in the late morning sunlight. He was as skinny as Jack himself, though a little shorter, and stronger from years of hard work. The shirt finally came loose without much damage and the boys stood uncomfortably for a few moments until Jack rubbed the back of his neck; breaking the spell, "So, um, where did you learn that song?"

Hiccup put his shirt back on and tucked it into the waistband of his pants. "My father used to sing it to my mother before she died; it was an old Viking courting song I guess. How did you know it?"

Jack was dressed again but held his vest over one shoulder. "That's the thing; I didn't know it. It just came out of my mouth from nowhere."

"Huh, that's weird. I wonder why?"

Jack decided to hold off on telling him the whole story until he got to know him better. "Hector said you were finding herbs for the horses? Can I help?"

Hiccup looked surprised but nodded, "Sure, if you want to. Do you know what comfrey looks like?" Jack shook his head and Hiccup looked around for a sample. "Here, purple bell shaped flowers and long leaves. We also need arnica, that looks like a yellow daisy, and mint."

As they searched, the boys fell into easy conversation, each asking about what life was like for the other, finding they had more in common than might be assumed from their differences of birth. Both had lost their mothers at an early age, had slightly overbearing fathers who were usually too busy to listen, and a great love for horses. As they neared a patchy green area, Jack closed his eyes and took a in deep breath, "What is that?!"

Hiccup bent down to pick a few leaves. "Mint. You've never smelled it before?"

Jack shook his head and breathed again. "My father never has anything but cinnamon around the palace."

Hiccup chuckled and rubbed the leaves vigorously on the prince's hands. "If you like the smell, wait till you feel it."

An icy cold tingle spread through Jack's fingers and he laughed. "Oh wow, it feels like winter! What else can you do with it?"

The boys picked several bunches of the herb for the horses and a few extras for Jack. "Almost anything really; poultices, tonics, soap, bathwater, tea, salad..."

"You mean you can eat it too?!"

Hiccup grinned at the prince's joyful expression; blue eyes shining and brilliantly white smile sparkling like freshly fallen snow. "Sure, just take one of the leaves and chew it like this."

Jack could smell the intoxicating scent of mint wafting from the other boy's mouth and lost the battle he'd been fighting not to pounce on him. Hiccup let out a surprised squeak as he found himself being kissed to within an inch of his life by the prince. After three seconds of shock the brunet found he really didn't mind and threw his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him back. Suddenly coming back to his senses, Jack's eyes shot open to stare at the boy who was still lost to the influence of minty kisses. Noticing that Jack wasn't responding to him, Hiccup opened his eyes as well and they blinked at each other several times with their lips still connected. Jack quickly swallowed half of the mint leaf that had somehow found its way into his mouth and coughed as the burning lump slid down his throat.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that to you! Not that you aren't great, because you are, but- Oh jeez!"

Hiccup gulped down his half of the spit covered leaf and giggled. "Heh! Y-you think I'm great? That's something new. I-I th-think you're pretty great yourself, b-but I-I'm sure you've heard that a lot already."

Jack was feeling a little woozy so he pulled the other boy with him to sit on the cool grass. "Uh, nope, you're the first. I mean, lots of girls chase me around like an icicle in July, but I never stopped running long enough to hear what they had to say."

Green eyes regarded him curiously, "Why? Wasn't there at least one you liked?"

Jack removed his arms from Hiccup's waist and started fiddling with a bunch of mint. "No, it's not that simple actually. I was cursed to never sing until I heard a song from a heart that matched mine. I've heard thousands of songs, but last night was the first time I've ever sang in my life."

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth, "You mean-?! Ohhhh myyyyy gooooods!"

The brunet flopped back on the grass and hid his face with both hands, not daring to look at the prince. Jack stayed silently lost in his own thoughts for some time.

Jack was wondering if life could get any worse than finding your heart song in a stable boy (he didn't mind, but his father might blow a gasket...) and having said boy be the cutest thing you've ever seen (oh those freckles!) then having aforementioned cutie freak out (ouch) and probably never want to speak to you again after you already kissed him (and oh boy was he good!) on top of which your father (The Emperor!) has invited who knows how many girls (RUN!) to sing for you so you can marry one of them, but you've already completely fallen for someone else, and… yeah.

Behind his hands, Hiccup was struggling not to have a heart attack and blushing like crazy. Jack (PRINCE JACK!) of all people, had basically just told him he was his heart song (Seriously? The only thing he could sing was a Viking courting song?!) but princes don't marry stable boys (nope, never, not in this world or the next) even if he was really nice (yep) and funny (very) and good looking (wait, what?) and a really good kisser (where are you going with this?!) and he wasn't sure, but he might (hm?) maybe (oh no...) possibly (admit it!) be falling in love with him (oh the gods hate me...)

"Hey, Hiccup?"

A muffled groan came from under two hardworking freckled hands. "What?"

Jack sighed and got to his feet, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just... did. I understand if you never want to talk to me again."

The brunet sat up and stared mournfully at Jack over his fingers. "Do you realize the full extent of what you said earlier?"

Jack shook his head slowly, "I don't know, maybe you can give me a hint?"

Hiccup dragged his hands down his face and sighed. "Remember what I said about that song?"

Jack shrugged, "Um, your dad sang it to your mom, Viking courting song... did I miss something?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "It's a courting song; as in you were agreeing to marry me."

Now it was Jack's turn to clap both hands over his mouth as a bout of loud laughter burst out of him. "HOLY SNOWFLAKES! Are you serious?!"

Hiccup huffed and crossed his arms, looking anywhere but the boy laughing at him. "It wasn't that funny."

Jack sat back down beside the other boy and tried to control himself. "Oh man, I wasn't laughing at y- I, I, Oh flip it!"

Hiccup suddenly found himself being suffocated in kisses again. He was about to be washed away when he realized this probably meant the prince did want to marry him which sent a whole new wave of panic running through him. Quickly breaking away, Hiccup jumped to his feet and started pacing around the clearing.

"Ohhhhhh gods! Ohohohoho, I can't do this!"

Jack watched in confusion as the boy paced faster and faster, his feet flattening a path in the grass, and occasionally waving an admonitory finger at him when he passed by. "Oh, you my friend are making a serious mistake! Are you out of your mind?! Stable boys do not, I repeat, DO NOT marry princes!"

A quiet voice caused the brunet to stop short in his tracks, "Do you not like me?"

One quick look into the prince's tear filled blue eyes made Hiccup weak in the knees and he sat back down with a deep sigh. "I'm not making any sense, am I? Look, Jack, I do like you. I like you a lot actually, but... princes don't marry stable boys. I may not know a lot, but I have picked up a few things over the years, and one of them is that without an empress, you can't rule. You are sweet, and kind, and if things were different, maybe... but, they're not."

Jack was silent for a minute before a slow smile spread over his face and Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. "What is that look for?"

Jack moved so he was facing the other boy on one knee and took hold of his hand. "My heart was reaching out to be heard and yours was the one that answered, you held my song in the silence and reminded me how to sing it when I had given up on ever finding it. You are the most warm hearted, genuine person I've ever met and I know I already have a spark of love for you in my heart. So... would you marry me, Hiccup?"

The brunet sighed and shook his head. "Jack-"

A gentle finger was pressed over his lips as Jack smiled at him, "I don't need an empress, I only need a consort."

Hiccup's heart sped up with the realization of what the prince was actually saying.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes, and even if you say no, I will never marry anyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night after his chores were long since finished, Hiccup lay awake thinking about what the prince had said.

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes, and even if you say no, I will never marry anyone else."

Jack valued the love, even friendship, of a stable boy higher than his right to be emperor. "Oh yeah, no pressure there."

Hiccup had a habit of talking to himself in the absence of anyone else to talk to. "No, that was mean. Honestly, I don't think Jack is pressuring me to say yes. He's... innocent, genuine, says what he means the first time. If he says he loves me then he does."

The brunet sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "And what about you? Eh? What do you feel for him?"

Going over the events of the day, Hiccup thought back on their conversations; despite being a prince with everything he could possibly want within his reach, Jack was desperately lonely. Having an emperor for a father meant being raised by a succession of servants and teachers, councilors and attendants, being trained like a horse to do tricks; when to sit, when to stand, what to say, what to think, ultimately who to marry. The poor guy really didn't stand a chance of having his own life, and finding someone with the same heart probably was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "Oh great, now I feel sorry for him. Why is this all so complicated?"

Hiccup groaned, his voice rising with frustration as he continued. "I don't want to feel obligated, I don't want to feel pity, I don't want to feel scared of him getting in trouble with his father, I don't want to feel everyone's disapproval that he's the prince and I'm a servant, I just-!"

The brunet savagely kicked off his blanket and flipped over so his face was buried in his rough pillow. "I just want him."

Not the handsome prince that girls chased, not the future emperor he was expected to be. Just... Jack. The boy with laughing blue eyes and ready smile, the boy who loved horses and mint leaves, the boy who spent his whole day in the woods doing absolutely nothing with someone he barely knew and said it was the best day of his life, the boy who treated him like an equal and talked to him like he was the most important person in the world, the boy who had pulled him out of a bramble patch, helped him find herbs, kissed him, said he loved him, sang with him, proposed to him, for no more reason than just being himself. Hiccup chuckled a little; there were a lot worse things than falling in love with Jack. Maybe, just maybe...

The next morning Jack's father kept him on a short leash preparing for his coronation ceremony. Jack tried to concentrate as servants bustled from room to room cleaning and polishing everything in sight until they could practically see themselves, but he just ended up tired and dizzy. The emperor's high councilor prodded the prince roughly as he nodded off for the second time in an hour, "'Ey, wake up sleepin' beauty; now repeat what I just said."

Jack yawned and stared out the window toward the stables, "You said, wake up sleepin' beauty."

The grey haired man rolled his eyes, "Very funny. I meant tell me what ya do at the ceremony."

Unwillingly dragging his gaze away from the window, the prince dutifully recited in a bored voice, "I must at all times remain dignified, firmly but gently giving respect to my equals, protection to my subjects, and kindness to my servants. When the princesses come to sing, I bow, graciously accept any gifts they have brought, hear them sing, thank them for singing, and afterward choose the one who would make the best empress. Is that about it?"

The councilor nodded, "Yes, in technicality; but yer missin' a little enthusiasm. Somethin' wrong?"

Jack sighed and got up to pace around the room, "It just doesn't feel right, Aster; I understand being a guardian to those who can't defend themselves, but I believe everyone, from the emperor to the stable boys, are equals; and if being put above other people is what being an emperor is all about, then I don't want to be one."

The councilor looked at the prince thoughtfully, "Have ya talked to yer father about this?"

The boy shook his head then turned to face his longtime confidant with a look of intensity that made him seem older than he was. "He never listens. Look, Bunny, just answer me this; if I found something that was more important to me than anything in the world, but it meant giving up my responsibility to my father and my people, what should I do?"

Aster thought carefully before giving his answer, "You should do what's in yer heart, without that even an emperor is nothing."

North's voice bellowed up from the depths of the palace and Jack made his way towards the door; before he could leave though, Aster caught hold of his arm. "Jack? Whatever ya choose, I wish ya the best of luck with it."

Old Hector watched his young stable hand carefully apply a soothing compress to the emperor's favorite horse. Hiccup had a way with the animals; whenever he spoke to them or even nodded, they instinctively knew what he wanted and would comply without trouble. Today however, the boy seemed distracted; he was still getting his work done, no mistake about that, but his gaze drifted towards the open doorway more than usual and the old man had even caught him giggling faintly to himself once or twice. He'd also been softly whistling that tune of his nonstop since he'd arrived that morning as if it held some secret he was searching for.

"Hiccup?"

The freckled stable boy wiped the herbal mixture off his hands, smiling to himself at the lingering coolness of mint. "Hmm? You need something?"

The old man scratched lightly at his chin and nodded. "Aye, would you take care of Fernfrost for me? There's a storm coming and my rheumatism is playing up."

The boy nodded and went to find his grooming supplies while his mentor sat back to observe. Hiccup lovingly rubbed the mare's nose before starting on her coat. "You're such a good girl, Fernfrost. Let's get you all prettied up for Prince Jack, okay?" The pure white horse nickered and gently nibbled on the boy's shirt while he brushed until she practically sparkled like her namesake. When the mare's coat was soft and shining, Hiccup combed her mane and tail, taking special care to get every knot out of the flowing locks. When the horse was groomed, he braided a few mint leaves into the underside of the mare's mane where her body heat would diffuse the scent.

Hiccup heard a soft grunt as Hector rose stiffly from his seat by the harness rack and looked up to see the emperor and prince heading into the barn; both stable hands bowed low. "Your Majesty. Your Highness." North carefully patted the older man on the shoulder, "How is rheumatiz today? Still bad?" Hector shook his head and led the emperor to his horse. "Only a little, sir; not as bad as some days. If you'll come with me, I can show you what we've done for Shostakovich. Lad, help the prince with whatever he requires."

The two men went to the other end of the barn, effectively leaving the boys alone to talk. Jack spoke first.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Hiccup moved to the other side of Fernfrost, using the horse as a barricade between himself and the prince and grinned over her back. "Awful, thanks to you. I was tossing all night thinking about what you said."

Jack chuckled, "Come to any conclusions?"

Thin lips quirked up to one side as the brunet pretended to think. "Hmm, nope, nothing yet."

Jack smiled softly at him. "Well take your time, I'm not in a hurry. Hey, what's this?"

Brushing Fernfrost's snowy locks aside revealed the braided mint leaves. Hiccup grinned a little. "I thought you might like that."

The prince blushed shyly and buried his face in the horse's soft neck. "Thanks, I like it a lot."

They stood quietly stroking the gentle horse that separated them until at one point their fingers accidentally brushed. Jack hardly dared to breathe as Hiccup hesitated for a second then twined their fingers together; neither of them looking at the other and both turning pink. Hiccup was thinking how silly he felt being embarrassed to hold hands when he hadn't minded being kissed nearly senseless the day before, but the sound of the older men returning brought his thoughts to an end for the moment. Jack gave his fingers a light squeeze before breaking their hold. "Can I come back later to see you?"

Hiccup grinned and bowed again as the emperor and his son left the barn, catching the secret smile Jack threw to him over his shoulder.

Old Hector raised a grizzled eyebrow at Hiccup's slightly red cheeks, but brushed it off to being around royalty; though his words caused the boy's blush to deepen. "Don't worry lad, you'll get used to it after a while."

Jack vaguely listened to his father as they walked the grounds; the large man waved his arms in grand gestures as he expounded on the rights and duties of being an emperor, emphasizing each point with a hearty clap of his hands while the skinny boy trailing behind him kept glancing over his shoulder and walking into trees and bushes. Only when Jack tripped over a rock and actually cannoned into his father's back did he take notice. "Jack, you need to pay attention. This is serious business; you must know everything to be good leader."

Jack made a mental note to at least watch were he was going and sighed. "Dad, I know everything you want me to; I can even recite it back to you word for word if you want."

North regarded his son thoughtfully and continued walking. "Maybe you are right. Is there any subject you do not know that I can explain?"

Jack thought for a moment and blushed slightly. "This marriage thing. I choose one of the princesses and then what?"

North saw the pink flush on his son's cheeks and laughed. "Is good you are finally interested; I was beginning to worry about you. Yes, you choose princess or noble lady, then negotiate with family for dowry and-"

Jack waved his hands and stopped walking. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a second. Negotiate? Like, like land trades? These girls are people, not property! What about what they want?"

North shook his head. "That is way law is in their lands and we must respect their customs. Now, after negotiations, you have wedding, which is of course very big, lots of people, banquets, dancing, whatever you want. Then you have wedding night-"

Jack waved his hands furiously and turned red. "That's ok! You can stop there! If I have any questions I'll ask Ast- ask later. Let's go back to negotiating for a minute; what are our own customs on that?"

North dove into a lengthy discourse on the aspects of marriage law and for once Jack hung on every word.

Back in his own home that night, Hiccup idly rolled a piece of old silver horse tack around in his hands while he talked to himself about Jack. "You know, I have to admit he is pretty cute. Yes, I know looks aren't everything, but I already like him for his personality, so I'm entitled to dream a little. Besides, those kisses were really nice. Heck, even holding hands was nice!"

"Holding who's hand was nice?"

The brunet yelped in surprise and managed to knock his chair over while he was still in it and he looked up from the floor at the red haired giant standing over him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

Stoick the Vast, best sea captain in Emperor North's fleet, and incidentally Hiccup's father, picked up his son (chair and all) with one hand and set him upright. "It's my house, I live here. Who were ye holding hands with? Did ye finally get a girlfriend?"

Hiccup scrambled out of the chair, blushing furiously and stuttering, "A, a, a g-girlf-friend?! Um, I, I, I d-don't know..."

Stoick laughed and smacked his son's back, almost knocking him to the ground again. "I was hoping for this! I'd almost given up on ye!"

 _Can this get any more awkward?!_ "Ye've been holding out too long on giving me grandchildren, ye know." _Yes, yes it can. Ohhhh myyyy goooods!_

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

Hiccup honestly thought his face was about to spontaneously combust. "Ummmm, you know, I'd rather not say right now. We're still just getting to know each other and all... that. Soooo..."

Stoick grinned at him and nodded. "I understand, just make sure I get invited to the wedding."

Hiccup's face contorted into an uncomfortable cringe as soon as his father's back was turned. "Oh yeah, there's no way you'd miss that."

As Stoick made himself something to eat, he continued talking. "I remember when yer mother and I were first courting, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met; both in body and spirit. Passionate, never able to stay still, such a wild soul. I loved her the first time I saw her; standing in front of a wounded deer in the forest, and fighting a hunter twice her size. I think she was almost more angry at me for interfering than she was at the hunter! That was my Val though; always protecting animals and nursing them back to health. I'll tell ye this, son, once ye've found that one person yer meant to love, ye just know. It never fades, it never weakens, it only grows with each passing day until ye feel like yer heart may burst from loving so much."

Hiccup looked up into his father's nostalgic grey eyes as he patted his shoulder. "That's all I wish for ye, to find the one that makes yer heart sing."

A faint light filled the early morning air when Jack slipped by the night duty guard and made his way to the stables. Once inside, he went straight to Fernfrost; again burying his face deep into her soft neck and trying to recapture the scent of mint lingering in her mane.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jack turned to see Hiccup leaning against the wall opposite him and smiled. "Thinking too much. You?"

Hiccup nodded and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds. "Hey, Jack? Would you mind going for a walk with me? I think we need to talk."

The prince smiled back at him. "If you don't mind walking on the back of a horse. Fernfrost didn't get exercised yesterday."

After leading the horse outside, Jack swung lightly onto her bare back and helped Hiccup to climb up behind him. "You'd better hold on, this one's unpredictable."

The brunet snorted derisively but rested his hands lightly on the other boy's hips. "Oh, she's a real terror alright. She'll nuzzle you to death if you give her half a chance."

Jack chuckled softly and nudged Fernfrost to walk on into the forest. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hiccup sighed. "My um, m-my dad came back last night and kind of overheard me talking to myself, a-about you."

Jack tried to stifle a laugh but only managed to snort instead. "Did you have a nice conversation with yourself?"

A freckled face appeared in the prince's side vision and he felt the other boy squeeze him slightly. "If you laugh at me, I won't tell you any more."

Jack bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "I told you before I wasn't- Alright, alright! I was; but only because you're funny. Please, I want to hear everything you have to say."

The please seemed to placate Hiccup and he continued. "So anyway, I may have said something that my dad interpreted as something else, and now he thinks I have a girlfriend. Which got him talking about my mom and how they met, and, well, how much he loved her. Listening to him got me thinking about things, about what you said and, and what my feelings are."

Jack sat as still as he could on the moving horse and cleared his throat a little before asking quietly, "What are your feelings?"

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and sighed into his shoulder. "I love you."

Fernfrost ground to a halt as Jack pulled sharply on the reigns and half turned to face the other boy. "Y-you mean it?!"

A quick nod was all the brunet could manage before he found himself being smothered in kisses. Hiccup clung tightly to Jack for balance as the horse under them began walking again but turned his face to the side so the prince's next kiss landed on his ear.

"Hey, hey, hey, we still need to talk about a few things!"

Jack quickly shifted so he was completely facing Hiccup, happily holding his hands and gazing at him with shining blue eyes. "Like what?"

"This marriage thing."  
"I told you I wasn't pushing."  
"I know that, I-"  
"You don't have to feel obligated just because I asked."  
"Yes, thank you, now-"  
"I'm happy just knowing you love me."  
"Jack! I'm trying to accept your proposal over here!"

Hiccup yelped as Jack laughed happily and started kissing him again. "Mmmf! Jack! Jack, I have questions!"

The white haired boy laughed again and leaned back against Fernfrost's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!"

Breathing out a relieved sigh, Hiccup straightened his shirt and continued. "It's ok. So, how does this work exactly? Not only are you the prince, but neither of is a girl. Isn't there a few flaws in this plan?"

Jack shook his head and patted Fernfrost's soft shoulder. "Nope. I've been studying Northland's laws and there are plenty of loopholes to work with; maybe not traditional, but still perfectly legal.

First law: 'An emperor or empress must be married to ascend the throne. A consort is not only a personal companion, but a second voice of wisdom in times of trouble.'

Second law: A consort must be of good character and worthy by their own merit. If not of noble birth, a consort may be chosen from a family of good standing in the Emperor's estimation.'

Third law: 'When two persons wish to marry, if either is under twenty-one years of age permission must be obtained from the person's father or next of kin; if over the age of twenty-one, no permission is needed. Intention to marry will be publically announced in the town of residence of both parties and if no objections are raised, marriage may commence.' So there you have it; none of the laws mention the gender of anyone and I know my father greatly respects yours as a good man as well as his best sea captain."

Jack crossed his arms and grinned smugly. "Any flaws in my plan now, Mr. Raw Vikingness?"

Hiccup grinned back wickedly, "Just one; I'm only twenty, you still have to ask my dad's permission to marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you so nervous about?" Aster had been watching his prince pace back and forth in front of the study fireplace for the last hour, muttering to himself and wearing a bare track in the rug. On closer inspection, the prince's face also had a light sheen of sweat despite the fact the fireplace wasn't even lit. "Yer Highness? Jack?"

Jack's head snapped up on hearing his name. "What? Oh, s-sorry Aster, I wasn't listening."

The councilor leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Anything I can help ya with?"

The nervous prince resumed pacing. "I have to do something that I am scared frostless to do, and I have to at least look like I'm completely calm the entire time."

Aster stifled a chuckle. "The great Prince of Frost scared? My, my, that does sound serious. What do ya have to do exactly?"

"Just... ask for something from someone I don't know. Someone who I've heard is very big and could very easily flatten me with one hand."

Aster sat up straighter in his chair and fingered the hardwood boomerangs he carried for weapons. "Are ya goin' to be in danger? If this is part of yer big secret plan, then I humbly volunteer my services to escort ya."

Jack blushed and shook his head. "I'd rather do this myself, that way if I fail miserably I'll only have to face Hic-CUP! Oh man! I er, er, the uh, ohhh crumbs!"

Jack had backed himself into a corner as his councilor stood and slowly walked toward him. "Anything ya'd like to tell me, Yer Highness?"

Jack's voice rose an octave and he squeaked, "Do I have to?!"

"As your councilor I would advise discrete confidence; as someone who has a good twenty years over ya and has always been there for ya when ya needed it, I strongly suggest complete and instant honesty. Now, which will it be?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Will you tell my father?"

"Not if I don't have to. If this your own personal business, then no. If it's a matter of state then I might need to; but I promise to listen to all you have to say and discuss it before I do."

Jack sighed and moved to sit in the window seat and gazed out at the barn where his stable boy with the green eyes was right now. "I found my heart song."

Aster had seen the years of misery the prince had been through searching not only for a song but the one heart that perfectly complimented his. The grey haired man was ecstatic. "That's wonderful, Jack! When did this happen?"

"A few nights ago; I never knew singing felt as amazing as that. The thing is... I fell in love with the person I sang with; I proposed, well, we sort of both proposed, and they agreed but now I have to ask their father's permission."

Aster smiled at his young friend with the expression of a loving father. "That's great, so what's the problem exactly? I don't know who wouldn't want their daughter to marry the prince. Is the man unreasonable?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Not that I've heard; i-it's Captain Haddock."

Dark grey eyebrows knit in puzzlement. "I didn't know he had a daughter, I thought he only had the one son- Ohhhh Jack, you didn't..."

Blue eyes looked heavenward for solace but only found ceiling tiles. "Yep. I am in love with the one and only Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"He's a stable boy."

Jack gave his companion a slight glare. "I never took you for a snob."

Aster rolled his eyes. "I'm not; I'm only saying it's impossible for ya to legally marry him."

The prince smirked mischievously, "Wanna bet? I've checked the law books forwards, backwards, and sideways, and nowhere is there a law preventing me from marrying Hiccup."

Aster opened his mouth to argue but every time he thought he had something, he snapped it shut again. Eventually he slumped back down in his chair with a surprised little huff. "Huh! Ya know something? You're smarter than ya let on, Frostbite!"

Jack laughed and hopped up to do a flourishing bow. "Thank you, Bunny! Now what wise advice do you have for asking a sea captain for his son's hand in marriage?"

The imperial councilor sat up and folded his hands on the tabletop, once again all business. "The first thing I would do..."

Later that evening, Stoick watched his son nervously juggle crockery plates as he washed up the supper dishes. When he cleared his throat to begin asking what the problem was, the boy yelped and sent the dish in his hand flying with A loud crash and skittering shards of pottery caused them both to jump. Stoick bent down to pick up the broken plate at the same time as his son and they ended up banging heads. "Oww! S-sorry, dad, l-let m-me get it."

The red haired giant held out a hand the size of Hiccup's head. "No. You go stand over there away from anything else breakable and tell me what's wrong with ye. Yer as jumpy as a girl who's father is about to meet her boyfriend."

Hiccup gripped the door frame for support as the room started to spin. "Yeaaah about that... Um, y-you aren't to far off with that actually. Someone is coming to visit you tonight a-a-b-bout m-m-marrying me!" The last bit had come out in such a squeak, Stoick only just heard it.

"Is that so? Well that was quick I must say. I hope there's nothing else going on besides being in love." Grey eyes narrowed at the boy but he looked so genuinely confused Stoick decided to let that thought go. "So, am I to expect the girl's father or the young lady herself?"

Hiccup's shaking hands grabbed for something, anything, to hold on to and eventually found a metal object. "Uh, uh th-the p-prince, Prince J-jack."

A slightly surprised expression crossed the man's face momentarily, but soon passed. "Ah, so she's a palace servant. The prince is kind for helping her with the arrangements, most of the palace servants are orphans of course; His Majesty, Emperor North, wanted to be sure everyone could support themselves if they had no next of kin; a very wise man as well as good hearted. So, the prince and your young lady are coming here to ask my permission for ye to marry? Well after I meet her I'll give ye my answer, though I'm sure anyone ye've chosen must be pretty special."

While his father had been talking, Hiccup's hand had been tightening on the object to the point of unknowingly turning it, and the sudden knock on the door made him yell and jump away. If he'd only let go of the doorknob in his hand, Jack wouldn't have tumbled into the room and fallen flat on his face at the feet of the one man he wanted to make a good impression on. Oh floor, swallow me now! Stoick offered a solicitous hand to the prince. "Are ye alright, Yer Highness? I apologize for the door opening like that, my son is a bit nervous tonight."

Jack politely declined the offer and stood up. He's not the only one... "Thank you, Captain Haddock, no harm done. May I come in?"

Hiccup closed the door as Jack and his father sat down at the table. Once the prince was seated, Stoick sat opposite him. "I understand ye came to make some marriage arrangements for a young lady my son wishes to marry. I thought it was usually customary for both parties to be present though?"

Jack nodded slowly and hoped the imposing man wouldn't sense his nervousness. "Yes, that is customary, though this case has slightly different circumstances."  
Both boys jumped when Stoick slammed a boulder-like fist down on the table and turned angrily to his son. "I knew it! No one gets married that quickly without a reason. Hiccup, I'm very disappointed in ye, I didn't want grandchildren that soon!"

"OH MY GODS! DAD, I DIDN'T-!"

Jack waved his hands placatingly. "No, no, no! Captain, please, I assure you it's nothing like that! The circumstances are difference of class!"

Giving his son one more warning glare, Stoick turned his attention to the prince. "Difference of class, how much difference are we talking about, Yer Highness? I was under the impression the girl was a palace servant."

Jack quirked an amused eyebrow at Hiccup before continuing. "No, sir, actually the person's rank is somewhat, er... higher."

Stoick folded his hands and gave Jack something along the lines of a fatherly look. "Yer Highness, allow me to give ye a little advice. When ye've got something to say, it's best to just stand up and say it."

Silently rising to his feet, the prince stood and pushed in his chair, far past caring if Stoick saw him white knuckling the back of it. After clearing his throat, Jack squared his shoulders and bowed. "Captain Haddock, would you allow me the honor and privilege of asking for your son's hand in marriage?"

Stoick stared at him like he was waiting for something else. "On... who's behalf?"

Jack looked over at Hiccup; the brunet was still gripping the door for all he was worth and seemed on the verge of either passing out or crying. This sight gave Jack all the courage he needed to face his challenge and he stood taller.

"On behalf of myself, sir. I am requesting permission to marry your son."

Jack gulped hard as Stoick slowly rose on his fists to lean over the table, mighty knuckles clenching and cracking as they pressed into the wood, and a low rumble like a storm at sea reverberated through the prince's skinny body. "What game do ye think yer playing, boy? I've known yer father long enough to recite a list of yer pranks by heart, and ye can be sure he'll hear of this one!"

Hiccup hurried over to plead with his father. "Dad, this isn't a joke, I swear! Jack does want to marry me, and I want to marry him; what do I have to do to convince you?!"

"Ye can't convince me that something as harebrained as this isn't a trick!"

The younger Haddock growled in frustration and on a sudden impulse grabbed the prince by his shirt and kissed him. Stoick gave a derisive snort. "I've seen more convincing kisses given to mermaids; yer not helping yer cause any."

Jack unhappily watched the two Haddocks glare at each other when a sudden lightning bolt of inspiration hit him.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me." Jack was breathing heavily with emotion as he stared Stoick square in the eye. "Does that convince you of my intentions, Captain?"

Stoick stared at the prince with mouth agape; and for one of the few times in his life was speechless.

Jack gazed at Hiccup as he laced their fingers together and looked steadily at his father. "Dad, I'm Jack's heart song."

Hiccup's father gestured for the boys to sit down and sat silent in his own chair for some time before attempting to speak again. "Does yer father know about this?"

Still holding Hiccup's hand in his lap, Jack shook his head. "No, sir, not yet. I felt I should ask you first."

Stoick nodded and was quiet again. Hiccup nervously fidgeted with a loose thread on his pant leg with one hand while Jack comfortingly squeezed the other. Eventually Stoick cleared his throat and both boys sat up a little.

"I have a few questions before I give ye my final decision. Are ye going through with yer coronation this week?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir; that is, if my father accepts my decision."

"If he doesn't, what do ye plan to do?"

"Councilor Aster has offered me the position of apprentice law scholar many times, and I have no doubts he would readily do so again. Hiccup would want for nothing either way."

Stoick merely grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Have ye both thought this through? Unless I'm mistaken, ye haven't known each other long. Yes I know the song is important, Hiccup, but I'd be happier if ye waited until ye were sure."

Hiccup sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know how to help you on that one. When you find the right person, you just know. You just knew with mom, I just know with Jack."

Stoick leaned forward to narrow his eyes at Jack. "One more thing; is this legal?"

Hiccup covered his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from laughing and Jack barely swallowed a grin. "Yes, sir. Completely legal, sure hearted, and well thought out."

Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand again as they waited for his father to pass judgment. "Alright; ye have my consent on one condition." Here the giant man rose to his full height, and the boys stood together on the other side of the table.

"Ye hurt my son just once, and I don't care if ye're the Emperor or Thor himself, ye will answer to me. Is that clear?"

Jack grinned broadly and squeezed Hiccup's hand. "Yes, sir!"

Stoick came around the table to fold the boys in a crushing hug. "I know yer a fine lad, Jack, and I'll be proud to have ye for a son-in-law. I'm happy for ye both."

Hector was getting extremely suspicious of his young stable hand. He had requested to take over Fernfrost's care entirely, which the arthritic old man didn't mind, but the way that horse shone was like coronation day every day! And that curious bunch of mint braided under her mane, hidden almost; and that song! Hector covered his ears to block out the incessant, repetitive, off key whistling that hadn't stopped since he'd walked through the door.

"HICCUP!"

The boy froze with a brush poised midair. "Y-yes, sir?"

The older man walked stiffly over to where he was grooming the prince's horse and pulled aside her thick white mane, revealing the braid. "What is this exactly?"

"Uhhh, mint, sir."

Hector raised one eyebrow and held a leaf under the boy's nose. "I am aware that it is mint, what I don't know is why it has recently made an appearance in this horse's mane. The prince's horse, more specifically."

Hiccup resumed brushing to hide the fact that his hands were shaking a little. "Ohhhh, well, um, h-his highness mentioned that he really likes mint, so I just thought it would be a nice gesture."

"Uh huh, and what about the extra effort on her coat? Another nice gesture?"

Something in the man's accusatory tone was beginning to rankle, and Hiccup decided he wasn't going to take any more of it. Quietly setting down the brush, the brunet plucked the leaf from the other man's fingers and replaced it in the horse's braid before turning to face him. "Yes, I always attempt to do my best work every day, and unless I've actually done something wrong, I would appreciate being left in peace to do my job."

Determined green eyes met surprised grey as the boy stood with the dignity of a man twice his age. Hector nodded once and retreated to his own tasks, that boy certainly had changed...

In the palace, Jack was running from his adoring fans. As coronation day dawned, the palace doors had been opened to all who had traveled from distant edges of the emperor's lands for the occasion. Nobles of all ranks and their families filled bedrooms, side rooms, and hallways though there still seemed to be plenty of room to spare in the enormous palace. Unfortunately every family seemed to have been blessed with at least four daughters each, meaning one prince cursed with unusually good looks was having a hard time finding a safe place to hide. One such group of girls with madly fluttering fans and eyelashes prowled the halls in search of their white haired prey. The prince in question quickly dodged from behind a suit of armor to slip into the folds of poinsettia red drapes seconds before the chattering group passed by him. As soon as the last lace encrusted skirt swished around the corner, Jack bolted down the opposite hallway and behind the closest door he could find. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, he discovered he was in a stairwell that led downward. Always one for exploring, the prince made a short spiraling journey that ended with another door. After hearing nothing from the other side, he silently entered a dimly lit room. "Huh, I guess I know where the pantry is now." A sudden clamor in an adjoining room sent the prince back behind the door but he left it open a crack for observation. A loud bellow from the head cook clearly carried through to the stairs. "Don't even think about trackin' that muck through my kitchen! Take your boots off, dust your clothes down, get what ya need, and get back outside!"

Even though the reply was muffled, the clearly snarky tone was followed by a laugh and a swatting noise.

The pantry door swung shut behind the person and Jack heard a familiar nasally voice muttering to itself. "I swear that guy eats sour grapes for breakfast..."

Jack stifled a chuckle as he silently opened his door and waited for Hiccup to notice him. The brunet was standing on a small crate leaning into a deep barrel; as he stretched farther down to reach, the crate slipped from under his feet leaving him draped over the edge of barrel with his backside in the air. "Oh great. Now how am I supposed to get out?"

Still vainly holding back chuckles, Jack leaned casually on the barrel and cleared his throat. "I could always help you, but it would be such a shame to waste the view."

The half body slumped dejectedly and a groan echoed inside the barrel. "Jack, just get me out; I need to get back to work."

"Hmm, and what would I get if I do?"

"I know what you want but you won't get one if my lips are down here."

"Ah, good point." Jack replaced the crate and Hiccup levered himself up with a few apples.

"Phew, summer apple barrels are always a pain; only those hard little green ones are left. So what are you doing in here?"

Jack nodded toward the stairwell. "Hiding from about a million girls all trying to get piece of me."

Hiccup snorted at the grumpy look on his prince's face. "Well you are pretty sweet, they must have mistaken you for an angel cake."

Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh really? Does that make you a devil cake then?"

Hiccup shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, I am but a humble applesauce cake, a little sweet, a little spicy, and little nutty, but the kind of cake that will keep you warm on long winter nights, and satisfied on whatever journey life takes you, and once you taste it you know you're home."

Jack felt himself falling in love all over again and he wrapped Hiccup in his arms. "I've never had an applesauce cake but I'm glad you're mine."

The stable boy kissed his prince softly before they parted to their separate duties. "As soon as fall brings us some decent apples, I'll make you one."


	4. Chapter 4

By late afternoon, Jack was ready to have a nervous breakdown. His father was attempting to diffuse a heated argument between the head cook and several of his assistants, Aster was running around like a nervous rabbit with a list of last minute instructions for that night, and the ever increasing hoard of girls had finally managed to catch him. If Jack didn't get out of the chaos soon it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Remember to bow to each princess both before and after they sing, stand up straight, maintain gentle eye contact, enter the ballroom through the- er, Yer Highness?"

A tiny crack had appeared in the sea of fluttering fans and Jack wasn't about to waste the opportunity. "Aster, please, trust me, I promise I won't let you down but I have got to get out of here!"

The prince quickly slipped between a pair of raven haired twins and through the nearest door leading outside; and a short sprint across the grounds brought him to the stables in just under a minute.

Hector was surprised to see the prince on such a busy day but he bowed respectively. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. Can I help you with anything?" Jack led Fernfrost out of her stall, though he again ignored the line of ready saddles. "Yes. If Hiccup has completed his work for the day will you call him here please?"

The old man was rather alarmed by the prince's unusually tight tone. "He's just putting away his tools now. I'm sure whatever the boy has done wasn't intentional, Your Highness; I'll gladly take responsibility for any trouble he may have caused."

Hiccup appeared from a side room looking confusedly between Jack's amused but tired eyes and Hector signaling for him to bow. Jack kept his face impassive as he shook his head. "I admire your loyalty, but I'm afraid in this instance you can not take his place."

Swinging lightly onto the horse's broad back, Jack held out his hand. "Come with me."

The freckled boy blushed as he took the prince's hand as he settled behind him and sent an apologetic look to Hector as they rode out of the barn. Once outside, Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Is this a kidnapping?" Jack let out the chuckle he'd been holding in for a while. "Yes. I went crazy and grabbed the first good looking stable boy I came across." Hiccup chuckled too and kissed Jack's shoulder, "Hmm, I'm glad you did. What do you want for a ransom?"

"Can you come up with something fun to do?"

Remembering how much Jack had enjoyed gathering herbs; Hiccup knew just the thing to cheer him up. Jack felt a little kiss behind his ear and a whisper, "Turn left at that big tree."

A few minutes later they arrived at a small shady area where Hiccup dismounted and held his hand out to the prince. "Would you like to go berry picking?" Jack's wide smile was answer enough as he slipped down off the horse and allowed the brunet to guide him.

"First thing to look for is color. Those ones over there are raspberries and they're red when they're ripe, but these ones are black raspberries so they're red before they're ripe and black after. Blackberries are black but much bigger than black raspberries, and despite looking similar all three taste different."

Hiccup handed the prince one of each to try before continuing. "The next thing to know about berries is if you have to fight to pull it off, it's not ready. Ripe berries should fall into your hand with only the slightest pressure."

Jack managed to nudge a few black raspberries into his palm before a sharp thorn snagged one of his fingers and he hissed at the small drop of blood that appeared on it. "I guess rule number three is watch out for thorns."

He was about to stick his finger in his mouth when someone else beat him to it. A gentle freckled hand caught his before guiding it to a different soft mouth. Jack felt his breathing increase slightly as Hiccup's warm tongue gently caressed his sore finger, teeth lightly scraping his knuckle as he sucked it a little to dull the pain.

Pulling the finger from his mouth, Hiccup kissed it before letting go. "There, all better. Now let's try this again."

Jack was still dizzy from the rather intimate contact Hiccup had given him so he ended up grabbing thorns more often than berries; and in the end it was decided that if Jack was going to have any fingers left at all he could hold the berries while Hiccup picked them. After gathering as many as they could, they sat down together to eat. Since his hands were full, Jack let Hiccup feed him, though he stuck out his tongue once or twice when the brunet would have a berry almost to his mouth then laugh and eat it himself. Just as Jack was about to receive the last berry, Hiccup popped it into his own mouth with a grin. Jack stuck his tongue out in protest. "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

The prince's eyes went wide when the other boy held his tongue out with the berry nestled on it. "If you wan' it, come an' ge' it." Hiccup lost track of his senses at that point as Jack threw himself into kissing the daylights out of him.

When the tidal wave of passion eventually reduced to a trickle, Hiccup stood leaning against a tree to get his bearings. While he was straightening his shirt he noticed several purple stains. "Oh man, the gods hate me again."

Jack looked at the similar smudges on his own shirt and shrugged. "They'll probably wash out, what's the matter?"

Hiccup sighed and tried to clean his hands on the slightly damp grass. "These were my best clothes. I didn't know if I was going to have time to change tonight so I went to work prepared. I was so careful to stay clean all day then I end up covered in blackberry juice." Jack squinted and poked at one of the stains. "I think that one is actually black raspberry, but don't worry, you can borrow some of my clothes."

After sitting behind the prince on Fernfrost again, Hiccup started chattering worriedly. "I can't wear your clothes! They're, they're... fancy clothes! I only wear linen and wool most of the time with maybe a bit of leather if I'm lucky."

Jack slowed Fernfrost to a walk and shifted so he could face Hiccup. "If you don't want to go through with this I'll understand. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Puzzled green eyes met the prince's concerned blue. "Not go through with what? Marrying you? Jack, I always want to marry you. You, the you that only I get to see, the you covered in berry juice, the you that was hiding in the pantry, the you that rides this horse backwards without a saddle. That's the you I love, and that's the you I want to marry. I'm just not comfortable with all the imperial court stuff yet. I'm a simple stable hand, even when my father tried to get me to join the emperor's fleet I couldn't do it, I only wanted to work with horses. I'm sorry if that's not... enough, but it's who I am and I don't know if I can change."

Hiccup felt a few hot tears dampen his shoulder as Jack held him close. "Please don't ever change. I never wanted to be a prince or an emperor, I've always wanted to be normal, and this one week with you has made me happier than a whole life of living in a palace. If I had a choice, I would want a simple life with you."

Hiccup sighed and buried his nose deeper into Jack's warm neck. "So what are we gonna do?" A small smile spread over the prince's face and he kissed Hiccup's forehead before turning back around to ride. "We're just going to be ourselves."

Jack left Hiccup to take care of Fernfrost while he went back to the palace for two fresh changes of clothes. Sneaking into the pantry through a busy kitchen proved a challenge, but the prince hadn't gone through years of pranking servants and tutors without learning a thing or two about becoming invisible when he wanted. Once he reached his rooms, the prince acted completely nonchalant about his disheveled appearance. His bathing attendants cringed and the head clothing attendant nearly fainted but hurriedly regained his composure. "Your Highness, after you, er, bathe, might I suggest the ebony trousers and scarlet tunic with matching pointed shoes?"

Jack shook his head and waved away a bathing attendant who was coming at him armed with a wet sponge. "Tonight I am choosing my own clothes. Can you please dismiss everyone for the evening?" The attendant looked scandalized but obeyed the prince's command. "You heard His Highness, everyone out! Please ring if you require assistance, sire."

As soon as the room was empty, Jack hurried to his wardrobe and found the items he was searching for; two soft linen shirts, simple brown pants, and matching blue leather vests. Stuffing everything into a clean pillowcase, the prince peeked around the doorway before bolting to the hidden stairs.

After taking care of the horse, Hiccup had to face a very confused old man who wanted an explanation as to why he had been taken away by the prince and come back with purple stained hands and clothes. The brunet's freckles disappeared under a blush. "Um, well... we went berry picking."

Hector raised a suspicious eyebrow at this causing Hiccup to give him a dry look in return. "You'll believe me later. Do we have anything that will get this stuff off?" The old man shook his head, "Not that I know of, you'd have better luck asking the cook about that."

Jack returned then with the pillowcase slung over one shoulder and gasping slightly from running. "It's later than I thought, so we'll have to get going soon. Did you find a way to get rid of the berry juice?"

Hiccup smirked at Hector before handing Jack a bar of soap. "This is the best I've got, I think we're just going to have purple hands tonight. There's water in the tack room, and you can change in there." Jack handed Hiccup a set of clothes and caressed his cheek with a soft smile. "I picked out something simple; I hope you like them."

A few minutes later both boys were washed and dressed, (albeit with berry stains that unknowingly had reached to the elbow), and ready to leave. Hector eyed them one last time. "It may not be my place to ask, Your Highness, but what exactly is going on?"

Jack laughed and carefully patted the old man's back. "I would be happy to explain everything, but I don't have enough time. If you would like to attend the coronation ceremony tonight, you'll understand."

Aster was frantically waiting for the prince, and heaved a sigh of relief when he came through the door. "Yer father's already makin' his speech; you'll need to be in there in a few minutes! Where have ya been, what are ya wearing, and what in the name of Easter did ya do to yer hands?!"

Jack laughed and patted his cheek. "Calm down, Bunny, it's just berry juice. I promised I wouldn't let you down, and I'm not going to, so don't get your whiskers in a twist."

Aster nervously tried to make his young friend look presentable. "I hope ya know what yer doin'."

Jack stood tall as he waited for his father to announce him and thought about Hiccup being somewhere in the crowd. "Oh I do, Bunny, I do."

In the great ballroom of Emperor North's palace many high ranking princesses and nobles awaited the arrival Prince Jack, heir to all the northern kingdoms, islands, fjords, archipelagos, and sea routes. Four Princesses each had to present one song to the prince in hopes they would be chosen. Needless to say the stakes, and general tension, were very high.

Hushed whispers discretely hidden behind fans as well as open gossip flew around like a midwinter blizzard among the ladies.

"Did you see who's here?! Princess Merida! Oh she is the perfect choice for the prince; so fearless and feisty."

"Well what about Rapunzel? She's cute and loving, and I've heard the prince is a real sweetheart himself. He needs someone who'll understand him."

"I think he should be with Anna! They would have so much fun together, I'm sure she knows how to appreciate his pranks!"

"Have you been drinking too much punch?! Clearly Elsa is the only one for Prince Jack. You know, ice princess? Pfft! Some people!"

On the far side of the gallery, the princesses in question were talking among themselves and a girl with fiery red curls fingered the sword belt at her waist. "If it was mah choice, ah'd challenge the prince tae a sword fight."

Another girl with at least thirty feet of golden hair blushed shyly and rocked on her bare toes. "I just hope he likes my cooking."

A strawberry blond with a fancy up-do bounced around excitedly looking at everything like she'd never seen so many people in one place before. "This is so cool! Have you ever been to a ball? Cause I've never been to a ball and what if Prince Jack is The One? I mean that would be amazing and we can talk and dance all night and get married tomorrow and-"

An older girl with almost white hair interrupted her with a dry look. "Anna, you really shouldn't marry someone you just met. If Prince Jack does choose you, you should still wait until you get to know each other first."

Anna was about to reply when everyone turned their attention to the herald who had called for silence. "My lords, ladies, and gentlefolk… His Excellency, Emperor North!"

The entire crowd lowered almost to the floor in humble deference and the jolly man laughed. "Come, everybody loosen up! This is very big occasion for all of us; for you, a new emperor and empress, for me... " Here he chuckled again, "A daughter in law. So please, enjoy yourselves, and allow me to introduce my son and heir, Prince Jack!"

A skinny white haired boy strolled casually into the ballroom and bowed. Wild screams from the female guests reverberated around the hall and Jack could swear he saw the windows shake. Emperor North hadn't seemed to notice however and clapped his massive hands together.

"MUSIC! Herald, call the first princess!"

The herald cleared his throat and called out in a squeaky voice, "Princess Merida of Dunbroch!" The redhead strode forward and nodded to the emperor, clasped her hands at chest height and opened her mouth.

Though I may speak some tongue of old  
Or even spit out some holy word  
I have no strength with which to speak  
When you sit me down and see I'm weak  
We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free  
We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free  
We will be who we are  
And they'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away  
So I had done wrong but you put me right  
My judgment burned in the black of night  
When I give less than I take  
It is my fault, my own mistake  
We will run and scream  
You will dance with me  
We'll fulfill our dreams  
And we'll be free  
We will be who we are  
And they'll heal our scars  
Sadness will be far away

Merida drew her sword and pointed it at the prince. "Yer Highness, ah have a sword and ah know how tae use it. If ye'd like a demonstration ah'd be more than happy tae duel with ye."

The prince's face broke into a mischievous grin, "Thank you my lady, I'm afraid I left my sword in the armory but I would love to accept your offer another time."

Emperor North waved to the herald again. "Princess Rapunzel of Corona!"

Long hair trailing behind her, Rapunzel stepped forward and shyly offered the prince a cupcake. "I hope you like strawberries." Jack smiled and accepted the cake. "I love strawberries." Blushing happily the girl pulled a small guitar from the depths of her hair and launched into song.

7 AM, the usual morning lineup  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15  
And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin  
Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
Sew a dress  
And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more  
I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll brush and brush  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been  
And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin  
And tomorrow night  
Lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year  
What is it like  
Out there where they glow  
Now that I'm older  
Mother might just  
Let me go ...

Jack applauded, "Thank you Rapunzel, the song and the cake were both lovely."

Another nod from the emperor. "Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

As Jack was bowing to the princess, Anna ran forward, sliding across the polished floor and straight into his arms. Jack looked down at the grinning princess and chuckled. "Hello. Are you alright?"

Anna hurriedly righted herself and curtsied. "I'm great, thank you. Um, I didn't know what to bring for a present, so I'll just sing... if that's alright?"

Jack bowed again, "Please do, songs make the best presents anyways." People in the crowd dodged out of the way as the princess danced wildly around the ballroom.

The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls  
Finally they're opening up the gates  
There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone  
Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face  
But then we laugh and talk all evening  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've met so far  
Cause' for the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone  
And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance  
It's only for today  
It's agony to wait  
Tell the guards to open up the gate  
For the first time in forever  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
A chance to change my lonely world  
A chance to find true love  
I know it all ends tomorrow  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way

Anna curtsied once more to the prince and ran back to her sister.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle!"

The platinum blonde sighed and walked stiffly forward to curtsy. "Your Highness." Jack bowed in return. "Princess. It is an honor to meet you, and I would be pleased to hear you sing whenever you are ready." Elsa took a deep breath and began to sing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know  
Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway  
It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free  
Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on  
My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past  
Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

During her song, Elsa had transformed from an uncomfortable princess into a breathtaking queen. Flowers of ice decorated the ceiling of the ballroom and light glittering snow drifted down onto the astonished onlookers; as the future emperor of the north, surely Elsa would be the prince's choice. Jack smiled and bowed again. "Your Majesty, that was exquisite. Thank you."

The emperor enthusiastically patted his son's back and turned to the crowd, "Well now we just have to wait and see which of these lovely ladies has stolen the prince's heart!"

All eyes turned to the prince standing in silence before them, brows furrowed, lips pursed in a contemplative line. After several minutes he spoke. "I want to thank every one of you for travelling so far from your homes to be here tonight, and I would like to make a few announcements."

The hushed crowd nearly vibrated in breathless anticipation. "I choose none of the princesses."

A loud collective gasp echoed around the room, but the prince held up his hands for silence. "Please, there's more. Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa, tonight you sang from your hearts; longing, dreaming, joyful, powerful songs of what you want most. I want you to be free to live those dreams just as I want to live mine, so from tonight henceforth, the lands of Dunbroch, the kingdoms of Corona and Arendelle, and all other independent lands are free. I hope we can work together to care for our homes as equals and friends."

The crowd cheered wildly and the princesses hugged each other. Emperor North looked a little stunned but smiled down at his son. "That was generous act; you have proved to be wise leader. There still is question of marriage though, you cannot rule yet since you have not chosen a consort."

Jack smiled knowingly and waved his hand for silence. Stepping lightly off the dais, the prince stood at equal height with his subjects while his father looked on in confusion. Once he was satisfied with the stillness, the prince who normally couldn't even whistle did just that. Another answering whistle came from the far side of the room and the crowd slowly began to part for a chestnut haired boy to pass through. Jack made his way to the center of the room, waiting with a racing heart for the other boy to reach him. Hiccup was blushing hard when he finally stood facing the prince; though he smiled when he felt a hand slip into his and heard Jack's warm voice filling the air.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me  
No scorching sun nor freezing cold  
Will stop me on my journey  
If you will promise me your heart

Hiccup sang the next lines as they crossed arms and began to dance together.

And love me for eternity  
My dearest one, my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me

Jack held Hiccup's hand while the stable boy danced lightly around his kneeling prince.

But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry  
And I would keep you from all harm  
If you would stay beside me

Hiccup's green eyes shone as he was held in Jack's arms and they stepped to one side then the other.

I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold  
I only want you near me

Green eyes met blue as the prince wrapped one arm around his heart song's waist and they spun faster and faster together in a laughing swirling blur.

To love and kiss to sweetly hold  
For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows  
And delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me!

Hiccup blushed lightly as Jack held his hand and led him to stand in front of his father. An absolute deafening silence fell over the hall while Emperor North stared down at the boys before him and contemplated the situation carefully. On the one hand, the prince was to be a leader and leaders must uphold the law at all times with no exceptions made for personal reasons. On the other, his son had found the one person in the whole world with whom he could sing, and as a father that made North's own heart sing in joy with him. This boy, North recognized him as old Hector's apprentice; that stood before him, was clearly nervous but at the same time had such an aura of courage and love shining from him that showed the circumstances of his birth hadn't left its mark on his spirit. If the law were different... Hiccup's breathing was beginning to get ragged and he felt Jack squeeze his hand, though the prince's eye contact with his father never wavered. A sudden thought caused the emperor to narrow his eyes and rub his chin thoughtfully. _Jack, you sneaky little..!_ Catching the twinkle in his father's eye, Jack nudged Hiccup in time to see the emperor give them a quick wink before raising his hands to the crowd.

"As my last act as your emperor, I am happy to announce my son has chosen consort and will ascend the throne as my successor! Jack and Hiccup!"

The boys were surprised that North knew Hiccup's name but had no time to question it as they turned to face the cheering crowd. North clapped a huge hand on either boy's shoulder and leaned closer so he could be heard over the nearby reveling. "Well done Jack, you are not only wise leader but also clever one. I wish you both happiness."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, by the way, how did you know Hiccup's name?" North patted his son's shoulder one more time and whispered, "You talk in your sleep."

"Now." North rubbed his hands together gleefully, "Are you ready to make it official?" Jack looked at Hiccup's sparkling green eyes and nodded. "We're ready." After the herald had called for silence, Aster brought out a large brown book and two rings. North opened the old book's crackling pages and began to read softly.

"Will you, Jack, vow to watch over your consort, to guard him with your life, his hopes, his wishes, and his dreams? For he is all that you have, all that you are, and all that you will ever be."

Jack smiled softly at Hiccup as he slipped one of the rings on his left hand, "I will."

"Will you, Hiccup, vow to watch over your consort, to guard him with your life, his hopes, his wishes, and his dreams? For he is all that you have, all that you are, and all that you will ever be."

Hiccup grinned as he placed his ring on Jack's purple, scratched finger and said, "I will."

"Then congratulations, for you are now, and forevermore, Guardians."

Jack gathered his beautiful green eyed stable boy in his arms and Hiccup felt his chin lifted by a feather light touch before losing himself in his prince's kiss. Wails and sobs from the prince's former entourage could be heard between happy applause and many of the girls ran to their rooms to console each other with chocolates.

Anna began cheering loudly and whistled through her fingers. "WOOHOO! YOU GO, JACK!"

Rapunzel spun around until she was completely rolled up in her hair. "Oh my gosh! They are SO CUTE!"

Elsa smiled and raised an appreciative eyebrow, "Well that explains a lot."

Merida just stood staring at them with her sleeve pressed to her nose.

North called again for music and the boys returned to the center of the floor. Hiccup sighed contentedly into Jack's shoulder as he was gently led in a slow dance with the older boy talking quietly and pressing small kisses to the top of his head making him feel more at ease with his surroundings. Together they would make their life the way they wanted it, simple and uncomplicated while still taking care of their responsibilities.

North felt a strong pat on his shoulder and turned to see Stoick standing behind him with a huge grin. "So, what do ye think of yer new son in law?"

The former emperor looked quickly between the chestnut haired boy and the red haired man and made the connection. "Hiccup is your son?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Stoick laughed at his friend's wonder filled expression. "I was just waiting to see if ye were going to approve first, if ye didn't, I intended to have some strong words with ye to make you see sense." Stoick looked over at his son gently laughing in Jack's arms. "They really look happy don't they?"

The men stood watching their sons dancing and talked into the night of past memories, present love, and future hope.

 **AN: Please leave a review if you liked it. Pictures for this story are over on Deviantart: Snowflakesandangels and Tumblr: Snowflakesandangelslove**


End file.
